I Am Scorpius
by WillyWonkaTastesLike
Summary: Rated M for Incest The heartbreaking tale of Scorpius Malfoy, brother of Draco, son of Lucius. Never mentioned, kept from Hogwarts. After the death of Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius sees his wife in his son, and is overwhelmed by feelings not quite paternal...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. Rated for scenes of violence and incest beginning in Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 **You will not stay**

_This is the story of Scorpius Malfoy, the boy which inspired the name of Draco Malfoy's first child. The boy whose story could send shivers down even the spine of The Boy Who Lived…._

For years it had been this way. Scorpius was not fit to be a Malfoy, or to be in Slytherin House. His father Lucius had known this ever since the boy was 5.

"_Daddy what's wrong with it……?"_

"_It's dead Scorpius, don't touch it. Come along."_

"_But its wing is moving!"_

"_Scorpius!"_

"_Daddy its hurt…….I can't leave."_

_The boy knelt down and ran a pale finger over the injured young swallow's wing._

"_What's that?" Another boy said, skipping over and kicking at the bird._

"_I said don't touch it!" the man repeated sharply, pushing both children away. He withdrew his wand and held the tip above the shuttering animal._

"_Avada kadavra."_

_When the green flash of light faded from Scorpius' face, there were tears spilling down over his cheeks._

"_D-Daddy….."_

"_It's fine now boys, come along I said." The taller blond boy nodded carelessly and skipped back up towards the manor._

"_Scorpius."_

"_Daddy why did you do that?" the little one sniffled. "You could have….h-helped him."_

"_That would have been too much work, now get up."_

"_Daddyyyyy……."_

"_Stop crying and get-up!" Lucius growled, yanking the child to his feet…._

As the boys grew older, the household became an increasingly dark and violent place. For Draco, the mostly well-behaved and successful one, it was a fine place; but for Scorpius, things only began to get worse.

"_I want to go to Hogwarts father!"_

"_Scorpius…...I've told you already, only Draco may attend."_

"_But I'm 11 to…"_

_Lucius knelt on one knee and grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly._

"_Listen to me, you are not fit for Slytherin!"_

"_All the others are just as fine."_

_Lucius quickly slapped the boy, taking his chin and lifting it._

"_You are never to think that Scorpius! Slytherin is superior….and it has been for years!"_

It was the first time that Scorpius had felt truly left out….denied of life… However, it was nothing compared to what was to come. The death of Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, would truly mark the beginning of the burning hatred he felt for his father. No longer would he feel his mother's touch…..her maternal wisdom and caring…..

"_Sit, Scorpius."_

_The young teenager raised a brow in a confused manner._

"_Uh….where, father?"_

"_Here.." he patted his knee gently with a gloved hand. Scorpius went to his father's side and sunk down upon his knee, feeling rather strange._

"_So much like your mother, boy…"_

_Scorpius shivered as Lucius removed a single glove and ran that ice cold palm slowly up his spine. His other pushed a shoulder length lock of white hair behind his son's ear, then running a thumb over the contour his cheekbone._

He hated those hands. Those hands made of marble, silk, and ice…. They had been everywhere…..

Severus slithered his way after Lucius and Scorpius , curiosity burning within. He longed for the truth. He wanted to know why Scorpius was not allowed at Hogwarts, or why he hardly ever spoke. He wanted to know why Draco despised him, why he rarely even uttered his name. The potion's professor followed the two Malfoy's until they came to the end of the East Wing. Autumn leaves fluttered in upon a gentle wafting breeze that had drifted in through the empty stone archway that lead to the school grounds, to then settle around the shoes of a rather troubled boy who has halted in his footsteps. Snape stopped immediately and hid in the deep shadows that were scattered inconspicuously throughout the corridor.

"Father….." the young man with hair as pale as his father's spoke, waiting for eye contact. He was a shorter, thinner, and quite less frightening version of Lucius, with his mother's lips and wiry, boyish frame.

"I………I uh…."

"Speak." Lucius interrupted, raising a severe brow and tapping his serpentine cane upon the ground impatiently.

"I don't want to leave."

"And?" Mr. Malfoy replied through his perfect white teeth. He looked so gravely devilish with his white blond hair tied with a thin fragment of black silk, and wearing his best winter dress jacket complete with a high collar, silver serpent buttons, and matching cane. His son on the other hand, was dressed in a plain black turtleneck shirt, vest, slacks, and paten leather oxfords that shown like twin scarabs. Scorpius hated those shoes.

"I wish….to stay here."

"I care not about your wishes, Scorpius. Now come along."

The boy shifted uncomfortably.

"No."

"Scorpius-

"I said no."

Lucius cleared his throat and clenched his jaw. He was quite taken back and well, irritated by his son's response. Normally, the boy was very nervous about voicing his opinion. He wanted to please others. He would avoid conflict at all times, and this was what made him different from other Malfoy's. Not this time however. Scorpius had seen how the other witches and wizards faired at Hogwarts, and he longed to join them. He hated living at the manor with Lucius. It was pure hell.

"I will not ask again, _Scorpius_." the man warned, tapping a bejeweled finger upon the silver head of the snake that topped his cane. Its emerald eyes shone, as if reflecting Lucius' anger. Courage welled in his son's chest. Courage that had spawned from Harry Potter's empowering words combined with infuriating memories from his past.

_Don't let him Scorpius…..he's just a man…..take a stand_…_your brother is no better than you are…_

"Piss off." The young Malfoy spat, turning on his heel to head back to Snape's office. He had only taken one step when he felt the familiar sting of the green-eyed snake's silver teeth snagging the soft flesh of his neck.

"You dare take a tone with me?" Lucius hissed, yanking his son around and holding him within close proximity of his own face. The boy let out a short moan as the pain grew sharper.

"F-Father…." Severus' heart pounded as he listened and watched in secret. He seen Draco act up countless times, but never Scorpius.

"I will….not…tolerate your refusal!"

"I want to stay here! Why can't I stay at Hogwarts??!! Every year we come and go!!"

"Lower your voice!" Lucius snarled maliciously. "You are not to stay because I know for a fact that you will not make Slytherin House."

"What's so bad about the other houses, hm? Just because I didn't turn out a complete nutter like you!"

"You dare….." Lucius, infuriated by his son's sudden acts of inappropriate attitude, took him by the shirt and pushed him harshly against the slightly mossy stone wall of East Wing.

"Like I have said countless times, no heir of mine fails to make Slytherin!"

"All you have to do is hand me over to Dumbledore! Take back that godforsaken name if you like!!"

Scorpius tried to wrench free of his father's strength and failed. The two stared for what seemed like hours to Snape, until….

"Oh forgive me Sir, I have forgotten that you would rather use my body that let me acquire an education-

**SLAP**

Lucius' hand came across his son's face with the crack of a nine tails whip, thrusting his head to the side, and for a moment, he thought he caught a glimpse of a face slightly concealed in shadow.

"Speak one more word of this and I'll ruin you, boy! Now put on your cloak and let's go.'

Scorpius gingerly touched his hot, stinging cheek and straightened up, drawing his winter cloak over his shoulders.

"Come now Scorpius.' Lucius spoke slyly, grabbing his son by the back of his neck and leading him down the stairwell and into the cool night air.

Snape sat in complete silence, eyebrows furrowed over dark, pooling black eyes.

_"I should have known……."_

_**Chapter 2: Scorpius and Lucius say farewell to another year at Hogwarts, and ride the train back into London. Scorpius has never acted up this badly before, and Lucius will make sure that it never happens again. But on the train.....?**_

**Next post should be up within a week or so, promise.**

**Until next time...**

"F-Father stop....not here..."

"Shut up! I shall do what I please!" Lucius hissed, pressing his heated lips against the boy's jaw and stroking his thin, white locks. "Mmm yeeeeessss just like your mother....."

"Get off!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Not Here... (Please feel free to review)**

Lucius and his son boarded the train back to London, and Scorpius said goodbye to yet another year at Hogwarts. He tried not to think about what Draco might have been doing at the moment. Most definitely something better than what he himself was in for. He hated Draco for this. For being the better one…..the more….sufficient heir to the Malfoy family. Damn him.

"Stay here, I have business to attend to." Lucius ordered, shoving Scorpius into one of the train booths and shutting the door with a loud click.

"Pile of rubbish….." the boy mumbled under his breath, slumping down onto the seat and leaning his head against the window.

"What was that?" came a voice. Just as quickly as he had shut the door, Lucius had reopened it.

"Nothing Sir…"

"Didn't sound like _nothing_ to me, boy."

"I said nothing father."

"I was thinking more along the lines of _pile of rubbish_, am I right?'

"_If you must_." Scorpius replied with a snooty twitch of the lip, much like Draco always seemed to get away with.

Lucius clenched his fists tightly and strode into the booth, yanking Scorpius to his feet.

"Listen, I fail to see what makes you so confident to take an attitude with me so suddenly, but I will no longer tolerate your insolence, do you here?"

Lucius waited for an answer, and when he didn't receive one, gave the young man a violent shake.

"_Do you hear_??"

"Yes Sir…."

"I can't believe your attitude…"

"I can."

"It's that _Potter_ again isn't it…….well I'll be damned if my son is to befriend an enemy of the Dark Lord!" the man snarled, forcing his son down upon the booth seat and crawling on top of him. Scorpius, bearing an arrogant sneer, lifted his head up so close to his father's that their noses came into slight contact.

"Then be damned father…." The young Malfoy whispered. "_I..care..not_."

Lucius smirked slightly, peering down at those delicious lips. He was beginning to feel quite aroused. Images of Narcissa fluttered through his mind…..her touch…her beauty….the good inside of her that Lucius never could find in himself…it was all here, inside this boy… Thus the reason he wrapped a strong hand around the boy's neck and pressed him back down into the seat, leaning in and whispering back into his ear, "Congratulations Scorpius, you've just bought yourself an early night…" Lucius felt his son gulp beneath his palm, and released his hold.

"You will keep quiet as usual." He smirked, burying one hand in the silken white hair and kissing those delicious lips, while letting the other undo the silver belt buckle.

"F-Father wait….not here."

"Yes here."

"I will not do this here! Someone will see you idiot!"

"Watch your mouth." Lucius grumbled, raising his wand and with a wave, commanding the door to shut with the familiar click and the window cover to pull down instantly. He accomplished all of this without drawing his lusty gaze from Narcissa's beautiful eyes.

"Such beauty…." he sighed, enjoying those grey-white eyes then continuing to lick and suck at that luscious mouth. Sex was exactly what Scorpius didn't need right now. He was tired and angry, and hating his father more than ever as of now. It was Harry. Harry had, as he usually did every year, given him a talk. A talk about how he should stand up for himself and take pride in his own opinions. He had listened every year, yes, but only this date would he take action. His father was already impressively pissed off, and he knew that even if he fought it, he would get his way.

"Father I thought you had business to- a-aH!" His sentence was halted as he felt a cool hand slide into the warm cavern of his underwear.

"Sh Scorpius." Lucius hushed, taking his jaw in his hand and sliding his tongue through his quivering lips. He stroked the boy gently and with rhythm, and smiled at the small moans and pants that erupted from him spontaneously.

"Quiet boy….quiet…."

How was Scorpius supposed to stay quiet? Was Lucius not aware that his hands were talented? He hated to be called '_boy_'. Harry had spoke of him being a free '_man_' and although he was only 15 ½ , he liked that better. He would be a man soon, and in fact, he had already started to gain a bit more muscle and definition. He was just naturally thin, and well, soft. That is what his father desired. Lucius reminded him every night that he was a _boy_, not the man of the manor. That title belonged to him, and always would.

"Un…..guh……." Scorpius panted, trying to breathe through his father's kisses. Lucius began to stroke quicker and with a tightened grip, knowing that it would be over soon. Yes, they were on a train, so it would be difficult to participate in actual intercourse, but there were always options..

"nnnn……" the young Malfoy winced, gritting his teeth and arching his spine slightly.

"_Say my name_." Lucius whispered, rubbing faster still.

"N-no….can't…."

"_Say it Scorpius…"_

"Nn..n-na….L-Lucius…."

"_Narcissa_……." The man called under his breath.

"Lucius?" came a voice from outside. He had completely forgotten that the Death Eaters were arriving on the train for a conference. He cleared his throat and replied, "I will be right with you!" Mr. Malfoy felt the boy buck underneath him in his climax and covered his mouth to keep him from crying out in ecstasy. Scorpius clamped onto his father's biceps as he came hard and long, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he tried to keep quiet.

"Right there, just a moment." Lucius said again, removing his hands once the young Malfoy had finished. He tried to keep from just laying there and panting with his pants undone in such a derogatory manner. The man stood up and withdrew a green silk handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the fluid from his left hand and waving a hand to hurry up his son. Finally decent, Lucius opened the door and stepped into the hallway, nodding at Bellatrix Lestrange and two other Death Eaters.

"Aw little Malfoy looks tired…" the witch commented in her strange, almost child-like voice.

"He is quite alright. Stay here." He added, shooting Scorpius a look of warning and shutting the door.

**(Please feel free to review folks) As you can see, Lucius Malfoy is quite a character. Here is a preview from the next chapter, and an exciting one it is.**

**"SCORPIUS!!" Lucius bellowed, spotting his son and stalking forward in a rage. The whereabouts of his precious wand, and his son's mischievous doings had now become clear. The boy's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met his father's. His thin lips were twisted into a deadly sneer, an expression that meant warning.**

**He had to run. He had to get off of this train. If he didn't, his father would beat him senseless before he even had a chance to warn The Ministry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 You Dare**

**(Feel free to review)**

**Last Time:**

**"Aw little Malfoy looks tired…" the witch commented in her strange, almost child-like voice.**

**"He is quite alright. Stay here." He added, shooting Scorpius a look of warning and shutting the door**.

"Yes Sir." The boy nodded, collapsing back down onto the seat and brushing a few loose strands of hair from his face. Once again, he had just laid there while his father had taken advantage of him. How unrespectable..

Mr. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters retired to the last car of the train to talk of serious business, while Scorpius readjusted his clothing, cleaned the sweat from his neck, and tried to slow his breathing. He disliked traveling with Lucius, for there was never anything for him to do besides sit down like a respectful young man and entertain himself with magic. His father wasn't usually worried about Scorpius taking it upon himself to use the magic against him, not until recently anyway. The boy's wand had been confiscated before the train ride on account of his 'disrespectful and suspicious behaviors' that had been displayed in the East Wing at Hogwarts. Now he had absolutely nothing to do.

_Hey Scorpius!_

_How ya doin' mate…_

The familiar voices of Fred and George sounded in his head. Perfectly nice people that, once again, were not allowed to talk to him in public. They were Weasleys, and Lucius hated the Weasleys. Lucius worked with Mr. Weasley nearly everyday, and often spoke of him as a 'lowclass, undeserving fool'. Scorpius loved the family.

_Heard you had a boring summer mate…..sorry 'bout that.._

_Here you go, entertain yourself.._

It was then that Scorpius remembered the gift that he had received earlier. Smiling wide, he reached down into his pant pocket and withdrew a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. Upon opening it up, he uncovered what appeared to be, well, an ear. It was a small, plastic human ear, and it was wiggling ever so slightly. No doubt some sort of Zonko product, as it was attached to an extendable cord and tiny microphone. Could this possibly be some sort of….spying equipment?

**Back at Hogwarts**..

"Mr. Malfoy….." Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to face Professor Snape in the corridor.

"Yes Professor?"

"I wonder if I might have a word with you in my office."

"Oh come on Professor, it hasn't even been a day yet."

"You're not in trouble." Severus replied hastily, making his way back to his office. Draco shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Finally, a way to infiltrate his father's personal business without risking his neck. Although he did despise the Dark Lord, he did long to gain more information on what his father's interest was. Scorpius cursed when he reached inside his vest to find: no wand. He had forgotten.

"No no no……." he growled. He would need one to levitate the ear down the train's hallway. There was no way that he would risk walking all the way down there to place the ear down and run back. Scorpius rose from his seat and poked his head out of the booth to peer down the hall. He could see the door that lead to the last car. It was so close, and yet it seemed so far; no matter how hard he attempted to listen, he could pick up no conversation. Head hung low and shoulders slumped, the boy turned and was about to sit back down when he noticed something lodged between the wall and the seat cushion. Upon closer inspection, he came to the exciting conclusion that it was none other than his father's wand. It had become stuck there during Lucius' moment of heated passion, and had never been retrieved.

**Meanwhile…  
**

"Don't ask me. Why are you so interested in my family anyway?" Draco sneered.

"I am merely….well, concerned. Are you at all aware of the relationship between your father and brother?"

Draco cracked his knuckles and shifted nervously in his seat.

"When my mum died….things sort of went….bad."

"Bad, Draco?"

"Well.." the young Malfoy sighed, drawing his gaze from Snape's. "My father hasn't always…favored Scorpius. Scorpius is different. He always has been."

"That he is."

"He's like my mother….my mother had certain qualities…that she hid. Qualities very different from the Malfoy family. My brother inherited those qualities. All of them. He became those qualities….he even sort of…looks like my mother."

"Your father misses your mother?"

"Yes."

"Does your father spend a lot time with Scorpius?"

Draco looked up suddenly. "They live together."

"Like your mother and father used to?"

Draco looked up quickly and shot Professor Snape a rather uncomfortable and slightly frightened look. "I'm afraid that I will not be able to answer any more of your questions Sir. Good night." He said quickly, excusing himself from the room with his hands held tightly behind his back.

"Mmmnmnnm…nmnnnmm…."

Scorpius began to hear a slight mumbling coming from within the microphone as he levitated the ear closer to the last car door. His father's wand was very sensitive in his hands, and he had to be careful.

"Just a bit closer…..come on…" he whispered, starting to make out small words and phrases through the tiny sound system. Finally, the ear made a small 'tink' and bumped against the car door, and Scorpius set the wand down. Now, all he needed to do was listen.

"as I did mhmnmn……."

"not too difficult…" Some of the voices were too low and could not be heard, however Lucius' was not among them. The cold, harsh voice of his father's voice sounded through the mic and sent a shiver down the boy's spine. What he said frightened him even more.

"I do believe that today will be most reliable."

"Yes….Fudge is very easily persuaded when it comes to protecting the Ministry's name…I am certain that the Dark Mark will aid me in this mission….Fudge will listen to my proposal…and listen to the Dark Lord…he will learn to see through the Dark Lord's eyes…when capturing only my gaze. Soon…..he will expose Potter…no longer will he kept under the wing of the ministry…the little bastard will have to fight…"

"You will succeed Luciuuussss….."

Scorpius was felt betrayed, outraged, infuriated. He had known for quite some time that his father disliked Harry Potter, but never did he suspect him to deliberately target the Ministry so that he could intentionally endanger him and expose him to Voldemort. There was no way that Scorpius was just going to sit by while his father made a little 'trip' down to the Department of Mysteries. No, he had to do something; anything. He had his father's wand, and the information, now all he needed was some form of transportation faster than a train.

"Think….think…" the boy whispered to himself. It was then he remembered a certain something that he had passed on the way down the hallway. It was…..it was……a broom closet, that was it! He hoped to Merlin that there was a broom stick somewhere in there.

"You must awaken the Mark Lucius….." came another voice from the microphone. It was Bellatrix, and if Scorpius was not mistaken, she meant using a wand, his wand, for the Dark Mark upon his father's arm. His heart began to pound in his ears as he ran from the booth and down the hall. He passed Booth 43…42…41….40…39…until finally he came to the broom closet. He had to move fast, as Lucius would soon find that he had left his wand elsewhere.

**Creeaaaakkkk**

The little hole in the wall was louder than he suspected, and he jumped about a foot when he heard the last car door open. Scorpius snatched an old, twisted broomstick from the closet just as Lucius walked out and noticed the small listening device. He whispered an enchantment, feeling the wood warm slightly in his hands. Just as he was about to close the closet door and sneak to the front of the train…..

"SCORPIUS!!" Lucius bellowed, spotting his son and stalking forward in a rage. The whereabouts of his precious wand, and his son's mischievous doings had now become clear. The boy's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met his father's. His thin lips were twisted into a deadly sneer, an expression that meant warning. His son had intruded on his private business with the Dark Lord and his servants. It was clear that in this infuriated state, and encouraged by the Death Eaters, he would do anything.

"You _dare_ listen in on my most private of businesses!! You _dare_ use that wand to your own advantage!! You little…aaaannAAANNGHHHH!!!!!!"

He had to run. He had to get off of this train. If he didn't, his father would beat him senseless before he even had a chance to warn Fudge.

"Aww little Malfoy's takin' things into his own 'ands…" Bellatrix giggled, following Lucius. Scorpius bolted down the hallway as fast as he could go while making sure that his father hadn't gained speed.

"SCORPIUS STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Lucius nearly screamed, breaking into a sprint. "Bellatrix get the wand!!" Running through the entirety of the train was taking longer than Scorpius thought, and he was tiring.

"Expelliarmus!" the witch cackled, sending out a blue spark. The boy then did something that would enrage his father to an amazing level. He felt the heat of the spell nearing, whipped around, and held his father's wand out, causing it to rebound and knock the magical instrument from Bellatrix's hand.

"Oh! No no no no no noooo what a naughty boy!"

"Naughty boy _indeed_.' Lucius snarled, disappearing into a cloud of smoke then reappearing before his son. Scorpius jumped, surprised by the interference.

"You will st-

"Avis Oppugno!!" the young Malfoy shouted, sending a stream of angry birds directly into his father's face. Lucius stumbled about and whacked at the pesky creatures, befuddled without his wand. He could have acquired more help from the others, but this was his moment. His son. He would stop him.

'I can't let you do this father!!" the boy yelled while running forward and nearing the conductor. "Harry Potter is my friend, I must warn Fudge of your activities!!"

There was a strange silence then as he ran, a confusing serenity… Had his father let him go…?

"I've done it….." Scorpius smiled, clutching tightly to the enchanted broom stick.

"Conductor Sir open the door please!! I must leave now…if you could open- The boy came to a halt as Lucius appeared before the main exit door.

"That you will not be doing." The poor conductor looked terribly confused and frightened at the moment, but was pretty certain that he had better follow Malfoy senior's orders.

"Please open the door condu-

"NO!" Lucius snapped, lunging at his son desperately. He had to stop him before he did any more damage to his career. The boarding area of the train was so small that the two hardly had any room to tussle.

"Give….me…..the wand!!" the man growled, pinning Scorpius to the floor and grabbing for his hand.

"Excuse me boy, p-please stop that!!" the conductor stuttered, wincing as the young Malfoy smashed the bottom of his foot into the door over and over again. It was all he could do under his father's weight. In fact, they had just recently been in this position…..a bit earlier. Remembrance of this angered Scorpius greatly.

"GET OFF!!" he screamed, feeling frantic as Lucius pinned his left wrist down and pried the wand from his fingers. He let out a slight choke as he felt the tip of the instrument being pressed into the side of his throat.

"You can't do this!!! I won't let you do this!! Harry is my fr-

"THIS IS MY JOB!!" Lucius replied furiously. "Petrificus Totalu-

"NOOOO!!!!!!" And with the hidden strength that mother's find in themselves to lift cars from their children's legs, Scorpius wrenched his hands upward, took hold of that wand and broke it straight in half, redirecting the spell into his father's chest. Lucius froze in time, his face trapped in that terrifying snarl.

"Oohhh little Malfoooooyyyy!!!!!" came a voice from down the hall. The Death Eater's were coming to save his father, and he had to move quickly.

"Open the door!!" Scorpius commanded, scrambling out from underneath the rock hard body and snatching up the broom from the floor.

"I-I'm terribly sorry but-

"Open the damn door or I'll break it down! My business is important!!'

"Alright alright…." the round man nodded, pulling the handle and closing his eyes as wind burst in through the open space.

"Goodbye father…..I'm sorry." The boy sighed, standing above his father and the broken wand. He bit his lip and nodded to the conductor, then, heart pounding, threw himself out of the moving train and straddled the broom just before he hit the ground.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the excitement of this Chapter 3!**

**Until Next Time...**

**Heart racing.....sweat running....hands trembling...**

**"Department of Mysterys please sir."**

**"You sure young fellow?"**

**"Yes yes Departm-**

**"Stop-right-there!!"**

**"Department of Mysterys sir please, now!!"**

**"STOOOPPPP!!!!!!!"**


End file.
